User talk:Jeenking
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeenking page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 00:14, March 29, 2011 Hey hey dude thx for coming if you want you can make pages as long as its dragon ball related idc but i got to go and if you do good enough i might make you a Admin! 00:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem i will do that right now. 00:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude nice progress that your making and good job on the pages. 21:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No you don't bother me alot,you just need help! I am a buerocrat,i am supposed to help.The only thing that I wont help with is a power rangers wiki.I HATE THEM.anyway i will make a majin buu page. 21:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) it is not finished,i have to go to church now,otherwise i will be late! and I don't want to be late.I will finish it around 8:00 central time,sorry for the wait! 22:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea Yea i do but don't think that i am a redneck hillbilly because im far from it trust me lol Supremegogeta 22:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) it's one of many serotypes that we Kentuckins have to deal with. Supremegogeta 23:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) There is a page with just bages it can be found here http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize Supremegogeta 23:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) oh will than i will make the page for it now. Supremegogeta 00:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll check it out. Supremegogeta 21:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) NEWS FLASH only 1 person is going to get the admin right,here is how it works.In order for anybody to get it they have to get over 700 points,but if more than one person makes it over,the one with the most points gets to be one! 22:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) yes yes i did and i understand it now good job. Supremegogeta 23:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey there i thought i should let you know youre in the lead but you still have to get 400 points to be a Admin. Supremegogeta 00:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) What is dragonball EP? 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Haha no problem I was hoping you`d like it! This is great it looks like if we keep up this awesome editing we`ll have no competition for being admins! Besides Blalafoon and SupremeGogeta were way ahead so great job! :D 00:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) My fan fic I am going to make a fan fic tommarow and i already have the story plotted out but i need help! i need a name for vegeta jr's son and Goku jr's son,my fan fic is going to be called dragonball NG standing for new generation.So please help me! by all your fan fic pages you have you must be good at coming up with characters,i just need a name for them. 01:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) yes 20:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Content Yeah I know everyones been messaging me that, I will I just wanted to make pages of everyones favorite character and upload a lot of pictures for them, and when I got done with that I was gonna add content 20:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I can make the page for you,but i will mark the catagory"page added by jeenking" would you like me to do that? 20:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I personally dont take sides! otherwise i hurt somebody elses feelings.and do you want me to make the page for you? 20:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah I guess so! Thanks! :D 20:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha no way! You shouldn`t quit the only reason I`m winnig is because I hit one of those lucky edit things. Who knows maybe you could get one and win the contest, that would be really cool! 21:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool I hope it works I love a little competition :D! 21:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,you can not change your username,wish i knew 21:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I said i THINK he is going to win. 21:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually planning to tie wont work,because supremegogeta will put up another challenge to break the tie.only 1 of you will get to be an admin. 22:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah must`ve been someone else. I`m a guy haha :) 22:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Then neither of you will get to be an admin,is that what you mean? 22:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ok then,but remember you still have 3 weeks and 1 day left.That is alot of time,you don't need to rush it all right now. 22:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok,sorry I got confused 22:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I still don`t think you should give up but if you still are it was lots of fun competing with you as well! Who knows maybe if one of the other admins gets lazy. I`m 110% sure they`ll come to you first. It`s been fun See ya! 22:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok,go to this Category page and it will tell you all the ones that need help expanding! 23:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Im his younger sister, but i do take care of him like an older sister Ava558 18:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Stop that! I read spiritbombs talk page,you need to stop throwing in the towel! just because he is ahead,you shouldn't quit! Oh and ultimatesupersaiyanvegito got on the board because they were good friends on the dragonball wiki until he left,and he just sort of came back and suprised him,so for coming back he made him admin. 00:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Like it? Do you like my fan fic? 22:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot,and thank you for the character names! You were a big help! 22:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure? OK i just looked at a translated version of daishenzuu and I added their powers together and it come out as 1,075,000 22:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok,listen.He said it was a CANDIDATE,that does not mean it will be one! and second of all,i can not make badges.Next it has not been a month yet so i can't change the FCOTM if it has not been a month. 22:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes,he was.but this wiki has been here since march 9th so i can not change it because it has not been a month yet. 22:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much man!!! 01:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope. We have 3 computers inour home acutly, one in my room, one in blalafoons room, and one downstairs, anything elce? Almost all of us are young,I am 11,gotek is eleven,supremegogeta is 14.spiritbomb is unknown.anyway that is it! 15:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I do not know? supremegogeta said "this might be your only opporotunity to become one" so he might launch another contest in the future. 22:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Please do not mark the catagories villains and saiyan as we already have catagories for that.They are evil and saiyans. 22:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! Im Blalafoons younger sister by 1 year, for now untill his B-day. But i act as if I am his older sister. 00:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) but i marked my new badge track as Saiyans so they have to be marked saiyans or they will not count What's wrong with it? I looked at your user page and it said you hate dragonball z kai,why don't you like it? I actually prefer it than dragonball Z. 21:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah Accualy yeah any reason why you asking. ~gotek~ april 5 Ok then,first off.GOHAN DOES NOT SOUND LIKE A GIRL! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT,THE DBZ GOHANS VOICE SOUNDS LIKE AN OLD MAN WITH A CLOGGED THROUGHT AND A RUNNY NOSE,THOUGH DBZK'S GOHAN ACTUALLY SOUNDED LIKE A BOY! second of all I like there not being blood because everytime there is a gut punch they caugh up blood,or when frieza killed vegeta.just disgusting.and lastly he did snap moori's neck however if you think that other scenes are missing it is called filler that is used to make the show longer. 21:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I hate having to tell everybody this,you marked the trunks page in the human category,he is also a saiyan and he already has the half saiyans category on him. 21:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok,I already made the page(But i marked the category added by jeenking)and the picture is on the page,all you need to fill in is the info! 21:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Gotek's talk page Know i hope you know the contest is over correct? and that SB won. But supremegogeta might throw out another chance later,his exact words were"This might be your only chance to become one"so I am not sure? 14:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) But you aren't an admin,oh well.Hope i see you soon jenking! KingofallSS 22:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thx and you almost won adn yes i did see both of those i went inside the pentagon it was cool there mall is huge. Supremegogeta 00:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) i didn't either untill i went inside and had a date but i spent all my money there on a shirt but oh well XD Supremegogeta 00:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) A Saiyan i'll explan later but right now im busy so please don't leave me a meesage for a while sorry. Supremegogeta 00:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Do not use the catagory AF on areal dragon ball page if you continue to do tyhis you will be blocked. Supremegogeta 00:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but no fan fiction stays on fiction and real Dragon Ball stays on real Dragon Ball if you see more people doing this tell me ok. Supremegogeta 00:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry to tell you no i can't the only wat to chnage a username is to creat a new account. Supremegogeta 01:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes of course you can invite everyone you can. Supremegogeta 16:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw supremegogeta's talk page.I do not know anyway to change your username,but supremegogeta might. and yes,he wants you to invite anybody you can! we need more people here! so invite anybody you want,but our board of admins is full so if they ask if we need any,we don't. 16:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but yes our board of Admins are full we will not be looking for another Admin anytime soon unless one of the currents one quite, stop being active without telling me or another Admin, dis obeys my rules or orders and thats it. Supremegogeta 23:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes of course you can didn't get my last meesage you can invite anyone you can I want everybody to come here. Supremegogeta 23:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello there,and thanks I try to do my best! 23:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig Ok first it looks like you didn't even make a page for your sig do that first than i will help. Supremegogeta 23:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) No go to your profile page than add /sig to your url up above and press enter. That will make the page. Supremegogeta 23:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok youre URL is the white box at the top where you type to got to places on the internate right now on youre profile page your URL will say this http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jeenking add /sig right beside that to make the page. Supremegogeta 23:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ok i am going to make your sig but i need your pass word don't worry you can trust me with it I am a admin, bearocut, and creator of the wiki. Supremegogeta 23:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok i am going to log into your account so i can do it so i will be off line of my name for a while. Supremegogeta 23:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok i need to know what colors you want your sig to be right now it is a blck background with white text and as for pics you need Blalafoon to help you with that. Supremegogeta 00:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea i can.Give me your pass your pictures and i can have it done. 00:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) something went wrong with the text i don't thik there is a light green color. Supremegogeta 00:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Get blalafoon to do it from here my computer keps crashing on me sorry Supremegogeta 00:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Does this meet your expectations? User:JeenkingPril lin 10:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean what are you talking about I'm always on exept for yesterday.what's that gold badge you got I never even gold badges a lot of silver though. ~gotek~ april 8 how do you never run out of things to edit on the prillin page. ~gotek~ april 9 Regarding AF Stop posting stuff about AF and fan fiction on real Dragon Ball pages if you keep doing this you will be blocked. Supremegogeta 01:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry for accusing you. Supremegogeta 01:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Good for you! here is the lin-up of how it happened *Supremegogeta 1000th *Blalafoon 2000th *Spiritbomb 3000th *Blalafoon 4000th *Jeenking 5000th So again,congratulations! 17:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for covering it up! 17:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok it means because we need your info about Goku or any other DB thing or your opinon save that for fan fiction Supremegogeta 18:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No I actually don't like it. here is my story with me and star wars."Ok,when I was young (1st or 2nd grade) my parents paid for private school,and every day at recess me and my classmates would go outside and play either G.I Joe. or star wars.And back then I was a fan of it,but then my mom cut me from private school and homeschooled me.Also cutting me from playin it with my friends,so that majorly dropped my interest in it.Then our cable was cut to sattelite,cutting me strai from watching it.we had a computer but it was slow and it took like 10 minutes to load.So I wait 5 years and we finally get cable! I was so excited I could watch it again,but I found a show called Dragonball Z i got addictid to the show and didn't bother to watch star wars again."So there,that is my entire star wars story,now available in theaters! LOL so pretty much I don't but from time to time I will watch a movie about it. 21:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Your page jeenking timeline saga's will be deleted once you have completely finished everything in the complete timeline.The pages that the stories are on will stay but your jeenking timeline saga's page will be replaced by a page called the jeenking timeline.Just like we did with EP. 23:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Broly! 00:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) No i didn't what is it? Supremegogeta 17:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it Broly? Supremegogeta 17:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well,the grand elder and the nameless namek were the only survivors of the climate change.Plus it also mentions their brink of extinction on the namekian page.There for the category is not needed. 17:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It also mentions the genocide on the saiyans page.and the only other extiction that happened were the konatsians,and since we don't have a page about them.The category is not needed. 17:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The things that you add to pages like.Page added by jeenking,and fan fiction,or human.Those are categories. 22:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Go to a page than at the bottom should be a box that says catagory: simply click add catagory at the end of the box and there is the catgorys to chose from click on one than hit enter than click save changes. You can add more than one catagory at a time. Supremegogeta 22:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok,here is how you create categories.Type in a new category you want,then hit save.when your done,scroll to the bottom and click on the red link and add the description of the category.Blalafoon yeah yeah avatar is acctuly my second favorite show after dbz. ~gotek~ april11 It's ok so how are you? Supremegogeta 21:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) hahaha tell me about it I always strees about my wiki cause i have to always check for things that are wrong and i have to make pages and if Spirit Bomb doesn't start being active you might get his job. Supremegogeta 21:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Go to the user that you want to give the rights to user page than click on contributes should be beside the tab that says Blog after you click on it go to user rights mangement it should look like this For Supremegogeta (talk | | | | | ) once agin click on user rights magement than there should be something like this Groups you can change administrator bureaucrat rollback. There should also be boxes and when you click on the box a check mark will appare scroll down and click Save user groups. And thats all. Supremegogeta 21:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but no i don't and i didn't even know they liked it lol ask ppl on the Avatar wiki to come help you out and ask them to ask ppl they know to come help you out thats what i did. Supremegogeta 21:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean it dosn't let you? Supremegogeta 21:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) sure Sure I'll join right now and don't get mad but I know a lot about avatar and if you have room can I be an admin. ~gotek~ april 11 Give me a link to the rule page to there Wiki. Supremegogeta 22:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey theres this wiki I joined and I'm the only user it needs alot of work its the saiyan fan club wiki can you join? when you type the name its saiyan fan cub not club. You like yugioh, I thought I was the only one on the wiki who liked yugioh. ~gotek~ april 12 Hey there Jeenking you are now a Admin on Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki congrats! Supremegogeta 22:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Go to te meeting page now if you get this meesage to late than see what me and Blalafoon assignd your job for on the main page. Supremegogeta 23:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You are the User of the month congrats again! Supremegogeta 00:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) wasn't your password neno with numbers at the end or something like that? 16:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Plus Quote of the day is supremegogeta's job. 16:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi I've just adopted the saiyan fan club wiki and wanted to invite you to the wiki to be an admin. user:gotek april 18 Coding Hello Jeenking, please go to my blog and vote for which colors you want.The vote is over on sunday so please vote for your favorite colors, and click on the link to see even more colors! 16:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) MosterRancherTheGreat Hey! listen could you tell monster rancher the great a few thinks for me. say"First of all jeenking is 9 and he created a wiki so it's not my fault, you should block him if you block me for that. And second I quit the wiki! so you won't have to get your hair in a bundle,and I was joking about making another account" Sorry about leaving your wiki but he blocked me because of bad edits without your permission, plus I make spelling mistakes everyday so please tell him to unblock me or I leave that wiki.And I'm not against you or anything but he is on my nerves and I don't like it 1 bit.Hope this doesn't tear apart our friendship :) 02:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, some things to cover. The answer to your question. Well 1 year. and your things to say.I was joking about the first 2 things! I would have told him I was joking, but he blocked me before I could, and I would never take advantage of you really! :).next, I broke the rules In no way.So what I make a couple accident spelling errors, big whoop! I don't know how to spell them right.And that is not one of the rules! Sorry If I was sounding furious back while reading this, I wasn't :). 14:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Is this the end? I saw on the bestavatar wiki your thinking of quitting wikia. did you mean that one or the whole thing including this one. Please don't go :( 02:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) hey, are you going to create another account so I can give you admin rights on your new account. and the good thing is that you can do what you asked me to do, rename your account. So if you create another you get your admin rights. 01:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) hey jeenking, I'm sure the guys at community central will give you your password. 14:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) i am soooo sorry! jeenking, im real sorry for this, but i accidently messed up the namekian page really badly! i tried to remove that weird border thingy, and when i ment to hit preview, i hit publish!!! DX. please dont kill me :( Nimbus69 01:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Your password Hello jeenking, I really hope you see this because now you can get your password back. There is a user here named Sarah Manley, she is with Wikia Staff, I had a short conversation with her and she says you will have to notify her of the full problem. Please do this as I really enjoy you as a user and administrator! Please I don't know if you'll see this, but if you do please create another acount! Also Monster rancher the HORRIBLE (great) has destroyed your wiki, he's blocked me, blalafoon, threatend to block you when you got your pass back, and deleted all the pages. may 30 Hi old buddy. Whats up? Did ya get you're password back? 22:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It says that Wikia staff blocked you on every Wiki I have no ieda why ask them about it. I have great how about you? Supremegogeta 02:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC)